


Lie

by tirsynni



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, battle of the five armies, book-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Bilbo surrenders the Arkenstone to save the lives of his friends, he lets himself enjoy one final night with Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Lie" by David Cook.

Bilbo Baggins was getting tired.

How ironic was it indeed that the source of his tiredness was not the dragon or the orcs but his friends. Not so surprising, at least, that the source was one Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, as unmoving as the stone around him.

War was coming. Already, Thorin prepared, planning for the weather and oncoming Dwarves from the Iron Hills. “With my friends behind them and winter under them,” Thorin said earlier, “they will perhaps be in a softer mood to parlay with.”

But not before many deaths, Bilbo knew. Fresh blood spilt for gold to remain in greedy hands. Madness lit his King’s eyes.

Bilbo knew what he had to do.

He was getting so tired.

Regret weighing on Bilbo’s heart, he sought out Thorin in the treasure chambers. Clad in jewels and furs, the Dwarf overlooked the endless piles of gold. Bilbo had passed the other Dwarves on the way, all of them lost.

In the treasure chambers, the silence was deafening.

Bilbo stepped beside Thorin and looked out over the gold. His eyes found where he had met and riddled with Smaug. How cocky he had been. Clue-finder and barrel-rider indeed.

Thorin greeted him with a sweet smile, and how it ached inside Bilbo. “I have graced you with the finest of armor, my love, but I would still see you in jewels and gold.”

Bilbo smiled wanly. The warmth in Thorin’s eyes scorched him. A storm roiled between them, but Thorin was blind to it, as he was blind to many things of late. “I have no need,” he said instead. “I would clash terribly. Imagine a clanking burglar!”

Thorin’s laugh boomed through the chambers. Bilbo smiled weakly and looked out toward the gold. At the beginning, it had not been the treasure which had enticed him but the adventure, seeing the world, rather than tracing the map with his fingers. He had adventured and he had loved and what Hobbit could ask for more?

Bilbo leaned into Thorin, and the Dwarf wrapped a strong arm around him, pulling him closer. Thorin kissed his curls. Did he taste like ash? Bilbo wondered.

“The others are all upstairs,” Thorin murmured. “They will be busy for a while.” Arming themselves, securing the battlements, preparing for war. “There is something I wished to see the moment I looked at this gold.”

_The Arkenstone_ , Bilbo thought readily. Even now he remembered the weight of it in his hands. Thorin’s most valuable treasure hidden in rags.

Thorin gestured expansively toward the golden slopes. “To see you naked upon it,” he finished. Bilbo’s breath caught. “Lying on furs, gold coins caught in your curls.”

For the first time since the dragon, it was not hunger for gold but hunger for _Bilbo_ which lit the flame in Thorin’s eyes. Bilbo swallowed.

If this was to be their last time…if this was to end in _fire_ … Bilbo smiled and lied, “I would love nothing more.”

When they had first joined, it had been the night before Mirkwood, Thorin’s hands large and awkward on Bilbo’s flesh. Now the gentleness of his touch on Bilbo’s cheek brought tears to his eyes. This was his Thorin, his King, the Dwarf he had followed over and under mountains. That deserved a kiss, even if Thorin knew naught the cause.

Bilbo kissed Thorin the entire time the Dwarf undressed him, kissing his hands when they drew close to his face, brushing his lips over and over flushed cheeks and brow. He kissed Thorin as Thorin pressed him down into the furs and leathers of his coat. He kissed Thorin even as the salt of sweat and tears mingled on their lips. The day would tear them apart, but Bilbo was content to stay in the dark one more night.

Bilbo kissed Thorin’s words from his mouth and whispered his own in the resulting silence. Thorin’s touch was hungry, greedy, but now Bilbo didn’t mind. Let Thorin keep this moment with all of the voraciousness he claimed his gold. No matter what, let him have this moment.

Crooning Khuzdul in his ear as he slicked Bilbo with oil, Thorin kissed Bilbo’s throat and jaw. Under him, in this massive chamber, Bilbo could not recall every feeling smaller. But small was not insignificant, as Thorin’s tender touches opened him up and heated his blood.

“It’s going to be all right,” one of them promised. In the rising damp heat, Bilbo had no idea whom.

Whenever Thorin joined them, it felt like both coming home and setting off another adventure. It felt like running out the door and collapsing into the blankets at the end of a long day.Thorin groaned adoration into Bilbo’s curls and Bilbo clutched at him. Let this night last forever, just the two of them.

“Consort Under the Mountain,” Thorin sighed, hips moving in slow, hard pushes. Bilbo tightened his thighs around Thorin’s hips. He felt the ache deep inside him, in his muscles and arcing into his thighs. He felt Dwarvish in his greed, shoving back into each thrust. Let him feel this through the night and into the morning. “Let you be covered in gold and jewels, let everyone see you as claimed. I’ll adorn you with a crown and rings, braid gems into your hair and on your feet. Let all see you and know your worth.”

Bilbo bit Thorin’s chest since he couldn’t reach Thorin’s mouth. He bit and sucked over Thorin’s heart and felt the beat under his lips. For that to continue, he would give it his all.

Thorin groaned as he thrust deep, and Bilbo felt it in his bones. When he threw his head back, his groan mingling with Thorin’s, he caught his lover’s eyes. For that moment, Bilbo bade time stand still. Let the Humans and the Dwarves wait. Let the swords stay in their sheaths, arrows in their quivers. Let the storm pause and the cracks remain dark. Let Thorin remain joined with him and both pretend to be whole.

“I love you.”

When they came, the storm crashed around them, and Bilbo knew their time was over.

Thorin kissed him behind one pointy ear as they redressed. “I joked not about you being Consort,” he murmured. The silence of the chambers seemed to devour his words. “Let the Dwarves of the Iron Hills recognize you for what you are.”

Bilbo kissed him – one last time – and didn’t let himself think about it. “Good night, my love.”

That night was black and moonless. Bilbo touched Thorin’s hand and headed upstairs. Time to speak with Bombur and commit his last act of burglary.

One more lie.


End file.
